


Bez żadnych takich

by LadyLustful



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: (Tomek jest pierwszym), Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Natasza to drugie dziecko Smugi, Smuga i Natka to moje Brotp, Some Humor, Wilmuga, osadzone pod koniec Tajemniczej wyprawy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Jan Smuga i kobieta, która ocaliła miłość jego życia. Krótka konwersacja.
Relationships: Jan Smuga/Andrzej Wilmowskich, Natasza Karska/Zbyszek Karski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Bez żadnych takich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PartofWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/gifts).



\- Kocham panią - odezwał się Smuga, z niezwykłą jak na niego wylewnością.  
\- No, bez żadnych takich - roześmiała się Natasza. - Miło mi, ale jestem zaręczona.  
\- Ale to bez żadnych takich. Ja... też kogoś mam... a pani uratowała mu życie. Po prostu uratowała mu życie. I ja, ja jestem pani dłużny cały świat. Więcej niż cały świat. Bo on jest dla mnie więcej niż całym światem.  
\- Pan i Wilmowski? Ma to sens, przynajmniej jeden z was jest rozsądny.  
\- Hej, a ja nie jestem?  
\- Pan jest. Ktoś musi strzelić pierwszy, zanim Andrzej zdąży wszystkich rozgrzeszyć.


End file.
